A Blind Sighted Love
by Snowangel02
Summary: This Story is about Sly being blind at a young age and falling in love with Carmelita who is helping him get through his accident. Thanks for the reviews peeps! Last chapter has been changed for sequel.
1. Chapter 1 First Meeting

**Author's note: Hiya! This is my First ever Sly Cooper fanfic and it's a COMPLETE alternate universe. i got the idea from a dream I had a long time ago and it made me wonder, how do blind people fall in love? I didn't want to make other characters I might not use again and using Sly Cooper Characters just seem to click in this story. Anyway just give it s chance. You might like it and go easy on me, Please.**

**I don't own any of the Sly Cooper Characters in the Sucker punch games. The Characters you dont recognize are mine.**

* * *

A Blind-Sighted Love

August 21, 2000 Monday

Chapter 1: First Meeting

It was a cold and rainy evening in Paris. The sun had disappeared since last week; the sidewalks were dirty, the roads were slippery and families were inside trying to stay warm and entertained… all except one family in particular.

"Mom are we there yet?" a little ten-year old fox girl asked. She had short curly jet black hair, red orange and white fur and big amber brown eyes- just like her mother. She wore a yellow blouse and blue jeans.

"For the tenth time, Carmen, no." Her mother replied. She looked like an older version of Carmen except she had creamy yellow fur instead of instead of white, her hair was long and she had an attractive curvy body. She was wearing a white blouse and black jeans.

"Relax, Carmen, we'll get there soon," Her father- who was driving- said. He was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans. He had short wavy dark blue hair with suntan orange and white fur and beautiful caramel eyes, "Why don't you do something to occupy yourself, like your sister?" He added.

Carmen looked over at her little sister, "Carmelita's not doing anything! She's just looking out the window, like she always does." Ever since they got in the car, Carmelita has been in her own little world, looking out the window, watching the empty road and soaked trees pass by. She was two years younger than Carmen with long wavy dark blue hair, suntan orange and creamy yellow fur with big caramel eyes. She was wearing a white top and a red skirt.

"Now you leave your little sister alone, Carmen. If she wants to daydream, then let her daydream," She then looked at her then at Carmen with a hard look, "At least she's not nagging us." She said

"Carmen sighed "It's just that we've been sitting here for five hours now! Why does an orphanage have to be so far away from civilization!?"

"I don't know, but it is said that this orphanage has a history of good adoptions for the past two years." Her father informed everyone.

Carmen then leaned back in her seat "I still don't see why we couldn't go to an orphanage in Spain." She mumbled

"What was that?" Her father asked

"Nothing."

It all got quiet after that. Ten minutes later, the car (which was white, by the way) Began to slow down.

"We're here." Their mother said

"**Finally!"** Carmen exclaimed then sprinted out of the car and began to stretch her body not realizing that it stopped raining. Setting the example, every one else began to follow, except Carmelita. She took her sweet time getting out the car for she was in no rush what so ever. She put on her white hat and pink sweater and hopped out of the car. She then began to examine her surroundings. It seems like she was the only one who noticed the rain had stopped. They were surrounded by trees and open road. The only thing that was out of place was a large cheerful looking house painted white and red with a sign in front of it that said "Happy Campers Orphanage," and a black Toyota next to it.

"The Fox family! It's about time you all showed up!"

They all turned to see a raccoon couple both wearing blue shirts and black jeans coming out of the building.

"Conner Cooper, you sly dog! How've you been, what are you doing here?" Their father said. Conner Cooper and his wife have been friends with the Fox family since high school he had short spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello Carlos, old friend. I've been great, me and Angela here-" he pointed to a very attractive young raccoon women standing next to him. She had long light brown hair and eyes and had a very curvy body like Carlos's wife, "were trying to find a son, but sadly no luck."

"What's wrong, no kids interested you?" Carlos's wife said, entering the conversation.

"No it's not that, Maria, it's just that these kids have very sad stories."

"Really?" Carlos questioned.

"Yeah. Come on, let's talk inside." Conner said.

"Alright, Carmen! Carmelita! Come on; let's get out of this cold weather!" Maria shouted.

"Coming, Mom!" Carmen shouted back while Carmelita followed. Once inside, the adults began to continue their conversation.

"So, sad stories, huh?" Carlos started

"Yeah, this one child's parent's got murdered right in front of him." Angela said

"Goodness!" Maria gasped.

"At least the kid knew his parents. The owner of this place, Ms. Puffin, found a little female baby owl on the steps with a note that said _"I never wanted this thing to born, you can have it." _Conner said.

"God…" Carlos said with his head in his hand

"Oh and this one child-"

* * *

The girls have been listening to the sad stories of orphan and foster children for more than ten minutes now. Carmen was paying attention the most. Carmelita, however, doesn't like hearing these sad stories so she let her mind wonder again. She was dreaming about walking down the red carpet, blowing kisses to all her fans and winning awards for best actress, movie director and producer;

"Miss Fox, over here!"

"Smile for the camera, Miss Fox!"

"Carmelita, can I have your auto-graph?!"

Carmelita is always at her happiest when she's in her daydreams. Her inattentiveness came to a halt, however when she heard the sound of a piano playing. The music seemed to be coming from down the hall; where the door was opened and you could still see the light was on. Carmelita looked back to see if her parents were paying attention to her actions.

"So, is there a child in particular that you found interesting?" Maria asked

"Actually, yes. But he is wanted by so many couples and families that we have to wait a week before we can adopt him." Conner replied

They weren't paying the slightest attention to her; they never do when their friends are around. So Carmelita began to silently walk down they hallway to see who was playing the beautiful music.

Carmen noticed her little sister move from the corner of her eye. "Carmelita, where are you going?" She then began to jog after her.

"Relax, Carmen, I just want to know who's playing the piano." Carmelita said without looking back. Once they got there, the girls could here the song clearer now.

"I know this song," Carmen said "it's uh…um be- bay-"

"It's Beethoven"

The girls then looked at the person playing the small black piano; it was a little raccoon boy that looked like the same age as Carmelita. He was wearing a blue and white T-shirt with khaki pants, whit sneakers and yellow socks.

"Um, hi." Carmelita said

"Hi." The boy said

"So what song was it that you were playing again?" Carmen asked

"It's called 'Fur Elise' by Beethoven." The boy answered

"Wow, you're really good. Have you been playing for a long time?" Carmelita asked

"Thank you, and yes I have been playing since I was four." The boy said

"So how old are you now?" Carmen asked

"I'm eight years old."

"Hey, me too!" Carmelita exclaimed

The boy chuckled "you're very energetic. What's your name?"

"I'm Carmelita-"

"And I'm Carmen. I'm her older sister, by two years" Carmen interrupted. She didn't notice the glare Carmelita gave her.

"I'm Sylvester, but you can call me Sly."

It then got quiet. Then Sly asked "Would you like to hear it again, from the begging?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure."

Sly then began to play it from the beginning. It was the most beautiful thing Carmelita has ever heard. While listening to the song she found herself looking at the boy's features; he had short spiky hair and chocolate colored eyes like Conner. _He's kinda cute_. She thought. She then noticed he just kept looking straight ahead and there weren't any notes in front of him.

"Hey how come you keep looking ahead?" She asked

"Hey, I've noticed that too. Why do you do that? Force of habit or are you blind?" She added the last comment as if it were a joke.

Carmelita didn't approve, though. She elbowed her sister in the ribs, "Carmen!" she hissed.

"What? I just-"

"You got it." Sly interrupted.

The girls exchanged looks then "Got what?" Carmen asked

"Force of habit?" Carmelita added

"No the second part." He said

"Second part?" Carmelita repeated, confused. Then the lights clicked on "Wait, you really _**are**_ blind?!" She asked, shocked.

"Yeah." He said

"Were you born blind?" Carmen asked, now feeling bad about making fun of him.

"No I wasn't. I got in an accident four and a half years ago. My family and I went camping when it happened. There was a solar eclipse at night. I always wanted to see one, but I didn't know what could happen if I just stared at it. So, I just stared at it. It was beautiful, I was going to take a picture but then the moon began to move causing the sun to show and it blinded me."

It got silent again. The girls felt truly bad for Sly. If his parents have told him about the dangers of looking at a solar eclipse, he wouldn't be blind. They had their head hung down, looking at their feet.

"Hey don't feel bad for me." Sly said causing the girls to look up at him, "It's not like I'm permanently blind."

"You're not?" The girls asked in unison

"No. When I got blind, my parents took me to the hospital immediately. A lot of doctors came to observe me to see how much damage I took. It wasn't until Three hours later when a specialist came to see me. He said that I was lucky to feel pain. If I didn't, I would've been permanently blind. The doctor said that my vision will come back slowly. He said once I was fifteen or sixteen, my eyesight would come back completely, until then, I just have to live with it."

"Wow." Carmelita said. "You must be a really strong person to endure something like that."

Sly just shrugged, "I guess so." He then began to play another song.

Without thinking, Carmelita sat next to him. "You know, I've always wanted to learn how to play the piano."

Sly then stopped playing "Well if you're really serious, I can teach you"

"I don't think so," Carmen informed him. "You see we live far away from here and-"

"I'd like that," Carmelita said, "I'll talk to my parents and see if we can work something out."

"Cool. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again." Sly said.

"Carmen! Carmelita! Where are you girls!?"

"That's mom. We have to go. It was nice meeting you, Sly." Carmen said

"Same to you, Carmen." Sly said. She then was out of sight. Carmelita was about to follow when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned back to Sly in surprise.

"How did you-"

"It was especially nice to have met you, Carmelita. I can't wait to see you again." He then let her go with a smile caressed on his face that made Carmelita melt. She was about to reply when she heard her father's voice.

"Caramel, Its time to go!" She winced at hearing her nickname being used.

"Coming Daddy!" She looked back at Sly. "Bye."

"Bye." She then raced out of the room, with Sly in her thoughts.

* * *

**Authors Note: WELL? DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? Remember It's my first fanfic so go easy on me.**

**-SA02**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting to know you

A Blind Sighted Love

August 22, 2000 Tuesday

Chapter 2 Lesson one: Getting to Know you better

Carmelita was so excited to see Sly again. She had a lot of questions she wanted him to answer. Even though he was blind, something about him fascinated she and just being around him made her feel at ease. Yesterday night she tried to persuade her parents into letting her see him again. She said that it was to learn how to play the piano and he was really good at it. Carmen tried to ruin it like she always does, though. She protested how their parents won't drive her all the way out of the woods to get piano lessons from some blind orphan. Her father agreed with Carmen, he said that he didn't want his little girl around some boy at such a young age. Luckily, good ol' mom was there and was on Carmelita's side and was able to persuade her father into letting her see Sly. She mentioned that Conner and Angela have to go back there for a meeting they need to attend to with the other couples that wanted to adopt the boy they wanted to. Carlos asked if Carmelita can come along for the ride. They had a fast car and could get there in half the time their car can. It was 1:30 pm. Carmelita was so excited that she almost didn't hear what Angela said.

"You must be really excited to see this boy aren't you?"

"Huh? What- I mean yes, I am." Carmelita said feeling embarrassed

Angela giggled "You are so adorable you know that," she sighed, "It's a shame I can't get pregnant like your mother."

Conner put his hand on her leg, "Don't worry, my angel, I'll make sure we get those adoption papers, I promise." He said which made his wife smile.

About thirty minutes later, they arrived at the orphanage. Once inside, the Coopers began to talk to the owner, Ms. Puffin, about the meeting down the hall. "If you would follow me Coopers, I'll show you to the meeting."

"You sure you'll be okay, Carmelita?" Angela asked

"I'm sure." Carmelita answered.

"We'll be leaving at three. If you need anything, just call." Conner said

"Don't worry, I will." They then began to go their separate ways.

* * *

As Carmelita walked down the hall she didn't hear any music. When she got to the room, it was empty. The lights were on, but there was no one at the piano which was strange. Since she didn't know where else to look, Carmelita sat down in front of the piano and put her red backpack next to her. She opened the piano case to see the beautiful white and black keys. She ran her fingers across them to hear the beautiful melody of them. She looked around to see if anyone was looking at her. When she didn't see any one, she started to hit random keys until she found a beat she liked. She then began to add on keys until there was a small song she had made and played the song for about two minutes until a certain someone strolled in.

"You sure you never played the piano before?"

Carmelita whirled around to see Sly standing in the doorway. He wore the same thing he did yesterday except his shirt had been replaced by a white shirt with blue sleeves and a same smile from yesterday.

"Uh … well uh-" stuttered the slightly embarrassed little girl, looking at her feet.

She looked back up at him. She noticed that he didn't have something-something most blind people would have,

"Hey, where's your cane?" Carmelita asked.

"My what?" he asked.

Carmelita seemed a little surprised at his response "Your cane. You know; a modified white cane blind people use to make sure they're walking on solid ground?" she stated in a matter-of-factly way. Sly looked as if he were thinking, that really confused Carmelita.

"Oh!" he finally answered, "I don't have one." He said in a bored manner.

Now Carmelita was utterly confused, "You don't have a cane?"

"No."

"Well, did it break or something?"

"No. Actually, I never had one."

"**Never had one!?!-**" Carmelita stopped in mid-sentence then her mood lightened, "Oh wait, you must have a seeing-eye dog, right?"

"No." He said plainly, as if he had no interest in the conversation.

Carmelita just stared at him blankly '_Why not?_' she thought.

As if he read her mind, he answered. "I never needed a cane or an animal to help me see," he said "Watch." At that moment, he began to slowly make his way over to the black piano. Carmelita watched in awe. When he finally sat down next to her, her mind was full of the questions that needed to be answered.

"When did you learn to plat the piano? How can you play the piano when you're blind? How can you _walk_ without a cane or a dog when you're blind? How can you-" Her list of questions was cut short when Sly put a finger across her lips, implying her to stop talking.

"I promise I will answer every question you have. But for now, let's just get on with the lesson, okay?" He said

'_How did you do_ that?' She thought but stilled nodded, not remembering that he was blind. It didn't matter though, because Sly felt the motion of her head moving up and down.

"Good, now let's start with the key notes," He started but paused when he heard the sound of a zipper. "Uh, what are you doing?" he asked

"I'm getting out my music note book." She said searching through her backpack. When she found it she looked pack at him, "You asked if I was serious about taking lessons, well I am."

Sly was still confused but a second later, he understood that she was going to write down all the things she would learn from him. That made him smile, "Well as I was saying, let's start with the key notes; strike each note from first to last- including the black ones- and tell you which key is which." He then paused again but for a different reason this time. "Hey do you know about the different types of the pitches?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know a lot about music; my mom and papa taught me a lot about music like the two types of clefs, different types of notes, semi tones,whole tones, measures, bar lines, repeated endings; _a lot_ of stuff ." She said.

"Sounds like you have quiet the musical family." He joked.

"Yeah, my abuelo was a guitar player and my abuela was a pianist. She was going to teach me how to play, but sadly she past away two years ago from old age." She informed him.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. Wait abuelo, abuela? What's that?" He questioned.

"It's Spanish for grandmother and grandfather," He still had that confused look on his face, "I'm from Spain." She added.

"You are? You don't sound Latin."

"That's because I watch a lot of American TV." She joked. That made Sly chuckle, which made _her_ giggle.

"You know, you're a really cool person to hang with, really calm and carefree and lots of fun!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, so are you! You're like the calmest blind person I've ever met. Heck, you're the only blind person I've ever met!" She laughed. Before they knew it, they both started to laugh, not because of how funny the joke was, just to have each others company and being down right silly.

"You know, we should really get back to the lesson." Sly said.

"You mean _start_ the lesson." Carmelita said which triggered another wave of laughter.

When they settled down, they got serious **(Not really: P) **"Okay the first note-" Before Sly could finish the sentence, the to young cubs heard voices.

"Carmelita come on it's time to go." It was a male's voice.

"Say goodbye to your friend, Carm, you'll see him tomorrow." It was a female's voice this time.

Carmelita looked at her watch to see it was already 3:00. She's already been here for an hour and a half now! She looked up to see Sly with a gloomy look planted on his face but wasn't facing her.

"Have to go?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'm coming back tomorrow." She said.

"Okay. I'll be looking forward to tomorrow then." He said, with his expression lightened.

"Me too. Bye." She waved

"Bye." Sly said. Then an idea struck him, "Oh Carmelita, wait!"

Carmelita turned around to see Sly just a foot away from her. 'How did he _do_ that?' she wondered.

"Can I borrow a pencil and paper please?" He asked.

"Uh, sure." Carmelita said then fetched through her bag to get her note book and a pencil. She flipped to a clean page and gave it to Sly, "Here you go."

"Thanks." He then began to scribble something down then gave it back to her.

She looked down to see seven digits- written beautifully- on the paper. "Whats-"

"It's my phone number, you know, so we can talk." He said his cheeks slightly pink.

Carmelita was blushing too, "You have a cell phone?" she asked.

"No, just my own personal phone, all of us do." Sly explained.

Before she could respond, her name was called again, "Carmelita!"

"I have to go, bye." And she sprinted towards the voices

"Call me." He said almost in a whisper. He sat back down at the piano, with the mysterious yet comforting girl in his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3 Phone Call

**Sorry for the short wait and thanks for the reviews! Now the new chapter of a blind sighted love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sly, Carmelita or Ms. Puffin, everyone else though, i do own.**

* * *

A Blind Sighted love

August 22, 2000 Tuesday, _later_

Chapter 3 Phone Call

Later that night after she had dinner and taking a shower, Carmelita sat down at her keyboard in her room playing the same song she played at the orphanage. While playing, she started to think about how much fun she had with Sly. She wasn't the most popular girl at her school; no one really acknowledged her except for some immature boys at her school who usually try to hang out with her (need I say more?) and her best friend, Cinderella, Cindy for short, so having a mature boy that wanted to hang out with her for her was very exciting. I mean, he had to; he's blind he doesn't know how she looked like! She remembered how she made him laugh so much, it made her laugh. Her mind wandered to his features, she thought he was really cute.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" She thought out loud.

Feeling rather awkward, Carmelita tried to focus on her song, but as much as she tried, her mind kept wandering back to Sly; how talented he is, how calm he is… how cute his eyes were

'_Stop it! Why are getting so worked up over a boy for? You're only 8! Plus he's blind! He doesn't even know how you look like!'_ She yelled in thought. But she couldn't, she couldn't shake the fact that she liked Sly. She couldn't stop thinking about him which eventually made her give up on the keyboard. She plopped herself onto her bed and smothered her head into her pillow. She looked up at her digital clock on her desk. The neon red lights read 8:30pm, an hour away from her bed time.

Carmelita sighed, "What to do to pass the time?" she said. She tried to think of something, she could call Cindy, but she couldn't talk to anyone after 8:00. She tried to think of other things she could do but her thoughts were mostly on Sly. That's when she remembered he gave her something. She reached down to get her backpack and took out her music notebook. She turned to the page where Sly wrote the numbers down, grabbed her phone and started to dial the numbers. She put the phone to her ear to hear it ring…

And ring…

And ring…

And ring…

Carmelita sighed, 'maybe he's already sleeping'

Just when she lost hope, a soft voice appeared on the other line, "Hello?"

"Sly, is that you?" Carmelita asked, her hope now coming back.

"Yeah, it's me." Sly answered, "Sorry I didn't pick up at first; I was in the shower."

"It's okay, hey, how many songs can you play on the piano?" There was a short pause, and then Sly's voice came back on,

"I think twelve."

"Twelve?!"

"Or more, I can never keep track." He joked.

"We'll that's still impressive, my abuela made her own songs." Carmelita said, with pride in her voice.

"Really, me too!" Sly exclaimed, "How many songs did she have?"

"Um, I think about sixty, she kept them all in her private notebook."

"Wow, Sixty!? My dad only knew how to play like about twenty, but it was on the guitar."

"You're dad played the guitar?"

"Yeah." The two cubs had started an engaging conversation about music that didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon.

"Wow, you have a musical family just like me!" Carmelita exclaimed.

"Yep." It got quiet then. Neither cub knew what to talk about. Then an idea struck Carmelita,

"Hey, I never found out were you learned to play the piano."

"Oh…" There was a long pause.

'Maybe I shouldn't have asked him that' Carmelita thought. She was about to say she was sorry when she heard a shaky sigh.

"Well… my mother was a pianist- an amazing one at that- and I love to listen and watch her play. When I got blind though, I couldn't see anything- including my mother. So I stopped going down stairs- where she plays- and it made her sad." Sly paused took another deep, shaky breath as if the story was hard for him to talk about then proceeded, "She went upstairs to talk to me about it, that's when I told her how I felt; at the time, I felt useless, like a waste of space. I was so insecure of myself, so I didn't think I deserved to listen to my mom's music." There was another long pause.

"Um, are you okay?" Carmelita asked, clearly concerned for her new friend.

"Uh yeah, I'm okay," He nearly whispered. His voice was shaky, very shaky.

"Hey, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, you know," She responded quickly, "We can talk tomorrow, after school." She said. There was no response.

"Are you still there?" Carmelita asked. Still no response.

"Sly?" Carmelita repeated; she was getting more and more concerned.

"Carmelita… don't come tomorrow, or Thursday" Sly said. Now concern was turned to shock and hurt. "I'm just feeling a little under the weather right now and we're going on a trip, but you can come on Friday, okay?" He added quickly.

"…Okay." She responded 'Was it something I said?' She thought.

"Wait, Sly if it's something I said-" But the line cut off. There was a knock at her door, then, without her permission, Carmen's head appeared, "Mom said it's time to go to bed." Then she shut the door. It was Tuesday, she couldn't come tomorrow or Thursday, that means Carmelita only had one more day to see Sly, after that the Coopers will either have their son or not, either way they won't be driving her back to "Happy Campers Orphanage" to see Sly, her first crush, again.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know the ending's kinda bad but i couldn't think of a better one! Remember, I'm a newbie! there will be about three or four more chapters left. The next one will reveal what Sly was feeling when Carmelita asked him how he leran to play the piano. I know it seems like an honest question (which it is) But to Sly, it brought back painful memories. Don't worry, spring break is coming up and I'll be making a new story about Sly and the other sucker punch characters (plus my own OCs) in high school so watch out for that one. It'll be _a lot _longer than this one. I'll need a good title though and I might make a seguel to this story... or maybe not ; ) Until next chapter peps, laters.**

**-SA02**


	4. Chapter 4 Painful memories

**Sorry for the late update, i've been sort of busy for the past few days anyway on with the chapter!**

**I don't own any Sly cooper characters, only the unrecognizable ones.**

* * *

A Blind Sighted Love

August 22, 2000 Tuesday later

Chapter 4: Painful memories

Sly's P.O.V.

It feels good to take a shower... It washes all my troubles away and reminds of home- my _real_ home, the home I grew up in- I miss it.

_Wait, what am I talking about?! That part of my life never existed remember? Still I wish I could see my parents again, even my brother; even after what he did to me._

I shook my head, trying hard to forget about the past and focus on the future- my shower. It's strange though, when I try to focus my thoughts, the more I think about Carmelita. I don't know that much about her, heck I don't even know her species! And yet, I know all I need to know about her. Thinking about her made me want to stop what I was doing and just think about her. I turned off the shower and moved my hand over towards the towel rack until I found the towel.

As I started to move out of my bathroom dry myself off, I started to think about Carmelita again: she's a lot of fun to hang out with. Being blind, I don't have a lot of friends; they try to stare clear of me so they don't have to help me. I don't even like to be helped; it makes me feel like I'm a burden to others. Carmelita doesn't treat me that way; she treats me like any other person with eyesight- a friend. She was so kind and fun. I love her laugh, it sounds like jingle bells on a Christmas morning.

"Whoa, where did that come from?"

But it's true. I can't wait to see her again, she's the first girl I ever like- I ever _really_ like.

_**Ring, Ring**_

_Like!? I don't even know how she looks like!_

_**Ring, Ring**_

_But still…_

_**Ring, Ring!**_

"Wha-?" I turned towards the phone interrupting my thoughts. I was going to let it ring but then I remembered I gave Carmelita my phone number "Hello?" I quickly answered.

"Sly, is that you?" her soft voice came on; it was like music to my ears.

"Yeah, it's me." I answered, "Sorry I didn't pick up at first; I was in the shower."

"It's okay. Hey, how many songs can you play on the piano?" She asked. I haven't been asked that since I came here, so I had to think about that.

"Twelve, I think."

"Twelve!?" She sounded surprised

"Or more, I can never keep track" I said honestly.

"We'll that's still impressive, my abuela made her own songs." Carmelita said, with pride in her voice.

"Really, me too!" I exclaimed, "How many songs did she have?"

"Um, I think about sixty, she kept them all in her private notebook."

"Wow, Sixty!? My dad only knew how to play like about twenty, but it was on the guitar."

"You're dad played the guitar?"

"Yeah." Soon we were in an engaging conversation about music. She mentioned to me that she was a born from a family of foxes.

_Finally I know what you are!_

She said how she was the youngest in her family and everyone treats her like a baby most of the time, which I think was weird because when we first met, she acted more mature than her older sister had. I had talked about my brother always being a thorn in my side; he had always messed with me and treated me like I was nothing. I made sure to keep out the thing he did to me though.

Talking to Carmelita makes me unwind; she made me forget all about my troubles and when ever we talked- even the first time we met- she made me feel, well, normal, like I was never blind at all. I don't think she could ever make me feel depressed like most people do.

"Hey, I never found out where you learned to play the piano."

"Oh…" Of course, I could be wrong. Learning to play the piano… I wish I could forget that so much…

* * *

_Flashback_

_May, 2 1997_

_Sly was sitting next to his mother near her grand piano. He listened to the beautiful melody she was playing. He wanted to see her fingers gliding across the keys as they always did, but ever since the accident… he couldn't. _

"_So how do like it so far, Sly?" His mother asked him._

"_It's great, mom like all you're other songs" just then they heard someone walk in._

"_Still trying to teach Mr. Sight the piano, mom?" It was Sly's older brother, Spencer; the thorn in his side and reason to hate…and be frightened as well._

"_Spencer, stop teasing your brother, you know I hate that!" His mom protested "Besides, he's doing far better than you ever could have and he can't see!" It all got quiet then. "Excuse me." She said and left the room, leaving Sly and his fuming brother alone. He heard footsteps that stopped near him._

"_Don't let this get to you're head, you blind punk. If you ever think you can be better than me, think again!" and walked away… _

* * *

I was so caught up in the past; I almost forgot that I was talking to Carmelita. Not wanting to worry her, I exhaled a shaky sigh tried my best to tell her my story.

"Well… my mother was a pianist- an amazing one at that- and I love to listen and watch her play. When I got blind though, I couldn't see anything- including my mother. So I stopped going down stairs- where she plays- and it made her sad." I took another deep, shaky breath, this story was really hard for me to talk about, "She went upstairs to talk to me about it, that's when I told her how I felt; at the time, I felt useless, like a waste of space. I was so insecure of myself, so I didn't think I deserved to listen to my mom's music." I stopped again; this was really hard for me.

"Um, are you okay?" Carmelita asked, clearly concerned.

"Uh yeah, I'm okay," My voice was weak and shaky, _very _shaky. I was on the verge of crying and I couldn't go on any further…

I listened to my mom for the past three months - three months after the accident- and, unknown to her or anyone else's knowledge, I have learned every key on the piano and several songs she knew, all by ear. On late nights I sometimes practiced to perfect songs so I could surprise my mother at a school talent show and boy did it work!

She was so surprised and proud of me that for my sixth birthday, I got a keyboard. I practiced every night ever since, but that was when things made a turn for the worst…

Flashback count.

_May, 15 2000_

_It was a rainy day in New York and Sly was practicing his keyboard to past the time, that's when he heard his door fling open. He twirled around from the sound of the noise. _

"_Who's there?" he asked a little scared._

"_Well, well Mr. Sight, scared as ever."_

"_Spencer? What are you doing here? I thought you were at Rodney's house." His voice was a little shaky, he has always been afraid of his brother. He knew what he was capable of doing. He heard a click from across the room. "What was that?" He asked._

"_You're gonna pay for showing me up, you little blind twerp." Spencer growled. He heard another click from where Spencer was standing._

"_What do have in you're hand Spencer?" He was getting more and more frightened by not knowing his brother's motive._

_Spencer had a cocky, yet evil, smile on his face. "You know that dad has a gun hidden around here, right? Well, let's just say I borrowed it."_

_Sly was absolutely terrified now! "You're lying!" His voice was shakier than ever._

_There was another click "Do you really think I'm lying?!" He shouted with pure venom in his voice. The clicks got faster and faster._

"_Stop playing around, Spencer! You're scaring me! Mom, Dad, make him stop!!" Sly was terrified beyond belief but he couldn't move for two reasons: 1, he was too scarred to do anything except scream and 2, his brother could easily shoot him if he really had a gun in his hand._

"_Shut up! You're mommy and daddy can't help you now!" Sly could hear the venom and pure enjoyment in his voice._

_Spencer wasn't actually going to shoot him; he just wanted to scare the little twerp is all. Besides, there are no bullets in the gun… or so he thought…_

"_What's going on in-?" Their mother never got to finish her sentence for Spencer- not realizing that he was still clicking the gun- pointed it to her chest and…_

_BANG!_

_The sound rang in both the little cubs' ears, shock inside one and confusion and horror inside the other._

"_What did you do?" Sly shouted "Mom? Mommy! Are you okay?"_

_Spencer just stood there, like a rock, eyes wide with horror. He couldn't believe what he just did. This was going to ruin his life and Sly's life even more! No one could find out about this, no one! But he couldn't move… he just watched… watched until his father came running._

"_What the hell happened-?" without even thinking or realizing what he was doing he pulled the trigger._

_BANG!_

_Spencer and Sly's heart were racing. "Spencer?" Sly sounded like a lost puppy, "What happened? What did you do?"_

_Spencer looked up at his brother, tears in his eyes, and then looked back at his now dead parents. His life just took a turn for the worst. He had two options: 1, he could take his brother and run far away from here and take care of him and be the best brother/parent he could be or 2,just run away by himself. He fell on his knees shaking his head fiercely "No, no! This can't be happening! This can't be happening!!" He cried. He didn't seem to notice the trail of blood that stopped right in front of his brother._

"_What can't be happening?" He started to move slowly towards the sound of his brother's mumbling but tripped on one of the keyboard wires, causing it to topple over Sly and making him howl in pain "AHHHHH!" He screamed._

_Spencer looked back over to his brother. He was terrified. That's when he made his decision; Spencer picked himself up off the bloody carpet and ran as fast as he could. He couldn't take care of his baby brother, only himself. His brother was better off without him anyway. He ran out of the house and out of sight, never looking back._

_Sly was left to lie there, helpless. He started to cry silent tears running down his eyes. That's when his nose picked up a sent that made his fur turn white… blood. Sly with the heavy keyboard still on his legs, crawled to where the trail followed and unknowingly rested his hands on his dead parents. Sly moved his hands on his parents and found to holes in their chest. Sly was scarred stiff, his parents had just been killed, by his own brother. The very thought made Sly cry even more and the thought of being all alone in this world made him cry even louder._

_He was all alone… he was all alone in this big world with not a soul who would care for him… all alone and abandoned…_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Sly?" The sound of my name brought me back down to earth. Tears were pouring down me face. I couldn't focus; I had to be alone for at least a day… or two.

"Carmelita… don't come tomorrow, or Thursday," I said. I know she was hurt, so I made something up to reassure her it wasn't her fault. "I'm just feeling a little under the weather right now and we're going on a trip, but you can come on Friday, okay?" I lied.

"…Okay." She responded. There was a short pause and then her voice came back on in a hurry "Wait, Sly if it's something I said-" But I shut off the phone; I couldn't talk to her anymore. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm mad at her for bringing it up, it's just… when ever some one asks that question… I don't know, I… I just feel like being alone to wallow in my own self pity.

I looked out the window in my room; it was raining outside. I could see my reflection in it- I looked like a lost puppy, one that was kicked around all his life and being left alone to die.

"You're weak…" I whispered, "You're such a weakling…" My voice was cracking when I heard a faint voice.

"Lights out!" It was Ms. Puffin. I looked back at my reflection, sighed then crawled under the sheets and silently cry my self to sleep.

* * *

**Auther's Note: I know OMG! Well that's the reason why Sly didn't talk too much on the phone about learning the piano- his brother killed his parents! and ran away with out him. Learning the piano, practicing the piano, even _having_ the piano brings back painful memories for young Sly. So why does he still play it you ask? Find out in the next chapter!**

**-SA02**


	5. Chapter 5 A True Surprise of Joy

**Thanks for being patient and to answer your question, remi kurosaki- mudtalon no this is not real. Sly's parents were murdered by the fiendish five and he was never blind. Now on with the chapter**

**I don't own any characters except for the unrecognizable ones.... as always. **

* * *

A Blind Sighted Love

August 24, 2000 Thursday

Chapter 5: A True Surprise of Joy

It was a slow day yesterday. As soon as Carmelita got home from school, she tried to contact Sly for the fifth time since the first call and like all the other calls, he didn't answer. She was hurt that he didn't want to see her but she was more worried of _why_ he didn't. She didn't go to the orphanage yesterday. She understood that Sly needed his space so she told the Coopers that she'll stay home. But today, she wanted to see him. No, scratch that, she _needed_ to see him. She needed to make sure he was okay, that it wasn't her fault and that their still friends.

Carmelita got off her bed and went downstairs to find her parents talking to the Coopers. Her father was the first one to notice her.

"Oh, Carmelita, do you need something?" He asked.

"Actually, dad, I want to go to the orphanage today." She said

Her mother had a confused look on her face, "But I thought you said that they're going on a trip today?" she questioned.

Before Carmelita could respond, Angela came into the conversation. "We'll, we called the orphanage and Ms. Puffin said that they never went on a trip."

"What? We'll why would you're friend lie to you?" Maria asked Carmelita, "You didn't do something to upset him did you?"

"Well I-" Carmelita was cut off by her father

"Oh please! Our sweet daughter upset some one!? That's highly unlikely. It's obvious that this 'friend' of hers is trying to avoid her!" Carlos protested.

"Actually I-" This time, Carmelita was cut off by Conner.

"Maybe he was just angry and accidentally took it out on Carmelita." He guessed.

"But that wasn't-" It was Carmelita's father again

"I don't care if he was angry or not! No one takes their anger out on my baby girl!" Carlos was getting pissed off.

"HEY!" Carmelita shouted, causing the adults to stop and look at her. "It wasn't like that at all. He wasn't mad at me and I didn't upset him, I think." She paused. When she saw her dad was going to talk she continued. "I just want to go to see if he is okay. He sounded a little sad when we talked, that's all."

The adults all exchanged looks of confusion then all nodded. "Okay, Carmelita," Conner said, with a small smile on his face "You can come."

"But if that boy does anything to upset you just call and let me know!" Her father quickly added.

"Uh, sure daddy." And with that, Carmelita and the Coopers walked off to the car.

* * *

It was a short ride- about one or two hours long- getting to the orphanage.

"Okay, Carmelita," Angela started, "We're having another meeting today. If we're lucky, we might be able to adopt the boy we wanted."

"Okay…" Carmelita said. She had a smile on her face but on the inside, she was depressed because this might be the last time she'll ever see Sly.

"And like you're father said, if anything we're just down the hall." Conner said.

Carmelita just nodded as politely as she could, not trying to show the annoying feeling she felt.

Once inside, Carmelita and the Coppers went their separate ways as before, this time though, she heard the beautiful melody of the piano.

* * *

Sly was playing the piano as usual but was having a hard time concentrating. He kept thinking about the conversation he had with Carmelita. One simple question made his mood go from joyful to heartbreaking. He had nightmares about the accident that night and woke up screaming. Thankfully, no one heard his cry of terror.

Thinking of the conversation made him think about how Carmelita felt. It made his heart jerk when he heard the hurt voice from her. He wished he didn't tell her not to come yesterday, or today. Wednesday was slow and boring without her; no one talked to him as always and some of the jerks actually heard him scream and made fun of him because of it. Today was even worse; he found out that he might be adopted today. He had packed his belongings and brought downstairs with him. It made him happy and sad at that. He was happy that he was leaving this place forever but sad because he might not see Carmelita again.

Ever since he first met her, he had been having these weird feelings toward her. He loved to hear her talk, laugh, everything! It was her that made him feel normal, made him forget about the past and focus on the future and made him want to do something- something no one has ever made him feel besides hi mother- she made him want to see.

He wanted to see how beautiful she looked like. He knew she had caramel eyes and blue hair. But he still wanted to see her. He wanted his breath to be taking away from her. He tried to picture her in his head for that was the only way he could 'see', but sadly, no luck. Sly wished she were here right now so he could tell her the truth as to why he was so secretive on the phone.

_To bad… I really want to see you, before I go._

"Sly?" A soft voice asked.

"Carmelita? Is that you? Sly asked without turning around **(Cuz what's the point? He's blind!)**

"Yeah it's me," Before Sly could respond, Carmelita quickly added, "I know you said not to come, but I needed to see you… you know if you were alright.

"I'm okay now," Sly sighed, "And I'm glad you're here, I might be getting adopted today so this might be the last time we see each other…and you deserve an explanation." Sly took a deep breath and tried his best to tell his story.

* * *

After telling his story, Sly could tell that Carmelita was both shocked and horrified by her silence.

"I'm so sorry, Sly… I really am. If I knew, I never would have brought up." She said

"I know you wouldn't have, you're sweet that way." He said, smiling at her- the same smile that made her heart melt.

"So, how did you get here? You said that your legs were stuck under your keyboard so how did you get found?"

"My neighbors heard the gun shots and my scream. They called the police and they took me to the hospital. One of the officers informed me that there wasn't any room for me in the nearby orphanage so I would have to go another city, but I insisted on coming here to Paris. My mother grew up in France and she befriended an orphan here."

"Oh, I see."

"Plus I always wanted to go to Paris" He added.

Carmelita giggled, but was confused. _But you're blind!_

"Um, Sly?" Carmelita asked

"Yes?"

"If the piano brings back such bad memories, why do you still play it?" She saw

Sly's head hang, "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to. It was stupid of me to ask."

"No, it wasn't." Sly said then his head came back up to show he was smiling again. Sly took Carmelita's hand and moved it toward the piano. He moved her hand across the case above the keys, "Do you feel that?" He asked. Carmelita felt an engraving. She moved her hand to see that the engraving was actually a socket shaped like an eighth note.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Sly reached up to his neck and showed a sapphire shaped like an eighth note in a silver outline. He then put it in the socket. Once inside, it began to sparkle and the piano started to play by itself. It played a song that sent tears up the cubs' eyes. Once it was finished, Sly began to explain what happened.

"This is my mother and father's gift to me," He said, "They got me a keyboard for my birthday but they also bought me this. My father was able modify to play by itself when I put the amulet in. It was my mother's. She gave it to me when I was feeling down about the accident. The piano plays my mother's song. It was her first song she ever played and it always makes me cry tears of joy." He wiped his eyes with his sleeves.

"So you see this is my way to be with my parents. Whenever I come down here, I always do this to wash away the pain I feel, and it always helps."

Hearing this made Carmelita's heart fill with happiness. "After all you've been through, you're still able to put a smile on you're face; I admire that." She smiled at him, "And I admire you."

"I admire you too." Sly responded. Without thinking, he hugged Carmelita. He was about to let go when he felt her hug him back. When they pulled back, they just starred at each other **(Well Carmelita did : ). **As they watched each other, Carmelita moved closer to towards Sly until their lips were barely touching.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." Sly whispered.

"Me either." Carmelita whispered back. With that, Sly closed the small gap between their lips. It felt like hours to them but it was only one second for they heard some one calling.

"Carmelita! Could you come here for a minute? We have great news!" It was Angela.

Sly and Carmelita pulled back, both of them blushing fiercely for two reasons: 1, embarrassment and 2, pure bliss.

"Um, I'll be right back." Carmelita informed Sly.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

"What's the big news?" Carmelita asked.

"We one! We got the adoption papers!" Angela exclaimed.

"We're finally going to be a family!" Conner added.

"Oh… That's great!" Carmelita felt her heart sink. She had just kissed a boy she had fallen for and now she has to say good bye.

"Something wrong?" Angela asked.

"Oh it's nothing; it's just… well I'm going to miss my friend is all." She said honestly.

The Coopers exchanged looks, "Don't worry, Carmelita, how about we bring you here once a week to see him?" Conner suggested.

Carmelita shook her head "He said he's gonna get adopted today."

"Oh… I'm sorry, Carmelita." Conner said

"Yeah, me too." Carmelita murmured.

"I'm sure you'll see him again some day." Angela said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I hope so." It got quiet then.

"We'll, we really should get going," Conner said, breaking the silence, "We already signed the adoption papers, we just need to get our boy, his belongings and get moving."

"I'll go get him for you." Said Ms. Puffin. What she did next made Carmelita surprised with joy.

* * *

Sly was depressed beyond belief when he heard Ms. Puffin come in the room. He had just kissed a girl that liked him for who he was and now this.

"Great news, Sylvester, you're getting adopted!" She exclaimed.

"By whom?" He asked.

"By Mr. and Mrs. Cooper." She said

Sly's mood lightened then. He liked the Coopers; he loved the way Mrs. Cooper hugs him; it almost felt like his mother's hug… _almost. _Mr. Cooper was as kind as can be, just like his father. _At least I'm in good hands._ He thought. Sly took the amulet out of the socket, grabbed his book bag, while Ms. Puffin grabbed his two suitcases and left the room.

* * *

They walked towards the end of the hall until Ms. Puffin said, "Sylvester, meet your new parents; Conner and Angela Cooper."

"Sly!?" He heard a voice- a voice he was all too familiar with.

"Carmelita?!" Without warning, Carmelita threw herself onto Sly, crushing him in a joyous hug.

Angela and Conner exchanged looks again, "You two know each other?"

"Yeah this is the friend I was talking about- the friend I might never get to see again!" Carmelita exclaimed.

"Well, I guess you two will be seeing a lot of each other huh?" Conner said with a smile.

Both cubs nodded their heads, still unknowingly hugging. "Uh, you know, you two can let go of each other now." Angela said.

When they found out that they were still hugging, they broke apart faster than the eye could see, blushing fiercely.

"Uh, well, are we going now?" Carmelita asked.

"Of course we are." Angel answered. While Conner went to take Sly's bag from Ms. Puffin, she talked to Sly, "Since you're ours now, your name is now Sylvester Adam Cooper." She said, hugging him.

"Adam was my father's name." Conner added.

"So we'll be living close to Carmelita's house?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," Conner answered, "We're only a couple of blocks down from where the Foxes live."

"Will Sly be attending the same school I go to?" Carmelita asked.

"Uh, actually, Carmelita, since Sly's blind, he'll be attending 'The Visually Impaired Institute-" Angela was cut off by Sly.

"No." He said, his voice serious.

"Pardon?" Angel asked

"No, I don't want to go to a blind school. I already know how to read Braille; my mother taught me. Plus I want to be around normal kids; I don't care if I can't see them. I'll judge them by their personality- that's how it should be." Sly protested, leaving both Conner and Angela speechless and Carmelita smiling.

"Don't worry," Carmelita said, holding on to Sly's arm, "I'll make sure he's in good hands."

The Coopers both exchanged looks and smiled. "Okay," Conner started, "You can go to Carmelita's school, because I know you're in good hands with a member of the Fox family. Trust me, I've been there." He smiled, thinking of how good of a friend Carlos is.

"Good." Angela said. "Now that that's settled, why don't we all go home and see your new home, Sly."

"And your new friends." Carmelita added.

* * *

Once everything was packed, Carmelita and the Cooper family- along with the new member- waved good bye to Ms. Puffin and the orphans that were outside playing.

Inside the car, Carmelita was resting her head on Sly's shoulder while holding his arm, both of the cubs smiling ear to ear.

Conner, after looking in the rear view mirror, smiled, "Looks like a love is about to bloom between those two." He whispered to his wife.

Angela smiled back, "I think it has already blossomed."

* * *

**I know what you're thinking and NO, this is NOT the final chapter. There's probably one or two more chapters and i'll try to update again today so keep watch. And about the HS story, i need a good title so add one in your reviews if you have a good title. Until next capter peeps, laters!**

**-SA02**


	6. Chapter 6 A Blind Sighted Miracle

A Blind Sighted Love

July 24, 2007

Chapter 6: A Blind Sighted Miracle

It has been six years since Carmelita and Sly met and within those six years, the two cubs had grown closer than any one would think- from being best friends to having such strong feelings for one another.

As soon as Sly was comfortable in his new environment, Carmelita introduced him to her best friends, Cinderella Gonzales and Ricochet Rodriguez. They were hesitant at first, but once they got to know him, the four have become the greatest of friends- irreplaceable even. Because of them, Sly had been treated like a regular kid, to the students, at least.

At the prom in senior year of junior high, Sly asked Carmelita to be his date, whom immediately said yes. Through the dancing and fun they had, Sly collected the courage to tell Carmelita that he had a huge crush on her and to his surprised, said that she had too.

Sly's his optical doctor said that his vision would come back once he turned Twelve. Today is Sly's fourteenth birthday, and is feeling very depressed.

"Come on, Sly!" Rico pleaded, "It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining and the birds are chirping!"

"Plus, it's your birthday!" Cindy added.

"I don't care," Sly said "I just want to be alone right now!"

"Sly, you've been locked in your room for the past four hours. Its 5:30, come on, let's do something!" Carmelita, his girlfriend, suggested.

"What's the point?!" Sly shouted "It's not like I can see anything if we do anything!" His eyes were looking straight ahead, as if it made a difference.

"That never stopped you before," Carmelita held on to his arm and snuggled her head on Sly's shoulder, "Just because your vision didn't come back yet, doesn't mean that it won't, so stop acting like this, please?"

Sly hated making Carmelita sad. He took a deep sigh and reluctantly, agreed. "Okay, you're right. You're always right." He gave her a small smile that made her smile as well.

"Come on, let's go to the lake guys." He said.

"Now that's the Sly I know and love!" Rico exclaimed.

The lake is where are four friends hang out all the time to have fun, think or just get away from all the drama and observe the beauty… except for Sly. They were lying down and looking up at the sky.

Rico sighed. "It's good to get away from it all."

"Yeah" Cindy agreed. Just then, her phone vibrated. "Hello?" She answered, "Yeah… uh huh… okay, we'll be right there." She closed her phone. "That was my mom; she said that I had to come home."

"We?" Sly asked

"Yeah, uh she said she needed Rico for something." She looked at Ricochet.

"What do have to do?" He wined, his accent kicking in. Cindy gave him a look, "Oh… oh! Yeah I remember now; I have to move a thing. Come on let's go." And with that, they were gone.

"A thing, huh?" Cindy said.

Rico just shrugged, "Eh, what was I supposed to say?"

"Cindy rolled her eyes at him, "Come on, we're gonna be late."

* * *

Sly sighed.

"What's wrong?" Carmelita asked.

"You know what's wrong…"

This time, Carmelita sighed, "Still bummed about your vision?"

"Well, it's just that, I was looking so forward to be able to see again. I want to be able to see the sun in the morning, I want to see the clouds in the sky and most importantly, I want to be able to see my loved ones; my parents, friends… and especially, you." The last part made Carmelita's heart throb.

"I want to see how beautiful you are, Carmelita. Every other guy gets to see his girlfriend, why can't I?"

Carmelita blushed at what he said, "How do you know I'm beautiful? I could be butt-ugly." She joked

Sly chuckled at that, "A girl with a pure heart like yours? I doubt that. Besides, even if you were, I wouldn't care what you look like, I fell in love with you because you were you." He gave her his most charming smile- the one that always makes her heart melt.

Carmelita moved on top of Sly, with his hands in her hair, "And I fell in love with you for you." She moved her head closer towards his and in a matter of seconds; they were sharing a long, loving and blissful kiss. It was pure pleasure, but Sly suddenly felt funny, so he backed away.

"What's wrong?" Carmelita asked.

"I don't know," he rubbed his eyes, "It felt like something just-" He never finished his sentence for something amazing had shocked him.

"It felt like something just what?" Carmelita was getting worried; he was looking at her funny. "Sly, what's wrong?"

Sly slightly caressed her face as if seeing her for the first time. On top of him was a beautiful fox with silky soft dark blue hair and big caramel eyes that shined in the light "Oh my god… you're gorgeous."

It took a moment for Carmelita took grasp the situation. When she did, she went wide eyed, "Sly, can you-?"

"See?" He smiled wider than he ever had, "Yes! Yes, I can see you," He was tearing up, "Finally, I can see you!"

Carmelita was shedding tears too- tears of joy. Her smile matched her boyfriend's. She hugged him ever so tightly and never let him go. Sly had one hand on Carmelita's back and the other tangled in her hair. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back. Their lovable moment, however, was cut short by a loud noise.

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday!!"

The couple, so caught up in their moment, jumped from surprise. Standing a few feet in front of them, were their friends and family. Their family was holding all kinds of wrapped up presents and balloons while Cindy and Rico were holding up a birthday cake with white frosting and blue flowers that said 'Happy B-day, Sylvester' in blue icing.

Sly was there, speechless, while Carmelita smiled at him. She got up and offered her hand to him, whom gradually took it with a smile forming on his face.

"Wow," He said walking towards his friends and family, "You guys did all of this, just for me?"

Everyone, excluding Carmelita (who was still smiling!) was confused.

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" Cindy asked, and then looked at Carmelita, "Did you tell him?"

Carmelita shook her head, "No, he just found out."

Everyone took a while to process what she meant. Rico, however, was the first one to get an idea. He put up three fingers in front of Sly. "Hey pal, how many fingers am I holding up?"

The others looked at him as if he were the biggest idiot in the world. But what happened next, shocked them all.

"Three." Sly said, making everyone gasped in surprise but after, everyone cheered, nearly causing Cindy to drop the cake.

"HEY GUYS, WATCH IT!" She yelled.

"Well," Conner said, "This is just another reason to celebrate!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

The party went on until midnight. Almost everyone from school came and partied even more when they heard that Sly could see. It was 12:21 am and most people left the lake; the ones who stayed back helped clean up.

After about twenty minutes picking up garbage, Sly sat down on one of the picnic benches that Rico's parent brought. He looked up in the night sky; the moon glowing and the stars were glowing ever so brightly. Seeing this made Sly smile.

"How are you feeling?" Asked a soft voice. Sly looked to see his girlfriend sitting next to him.

"I feel great. I can finally see again; I can see my new life and the people that go along with it," He then looked at her, "Especially, you."

Carmelita smiled at this and rested her hand on his shoulder, "Well, I'm glad that you can see again because I would hate to have to describe how our kids look like to you."

Sly suddenly went wide eyed, his cheeks instantly turning bight red, "Wha... What?!"

He stuttered.

Carmelita just giggled and softly kissed him on the lips, "You heard me." She whispered.

Before Sly could respond, they heard their parents, "Hey guys, time to go!"

Carmelita was the first to go but looked back before she went inside the car, she blew her flustered boyfriend a kiss and waved a goodbye.

Sly just sat there, still flustered, trying to grasp what his girlfriend just said to him, then smiled.

"Sly!" His father called him "Come on, it's time to go!"

Sly made his way towards the family car and looked out side the window, his heart filled with joy. He leaned back in his seat, getting a little tired.

"Life is good." He mumbled and drifted of into a deep sleep filled with his family, friends, and one and only love.

* * *

**That's the end of a blind sighted love, WELL? DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? OR DID YOU REALLY REALLY LIKE IT? I've dicided to make a sequel so wath out for that guys. Unitl next stories, peeps**

**-SA02**


End file.
